


A Hundred Tales of Rivalshipping

by Tyranny_Mutt



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyranny_Mutt/pseuds/Tyranny_Mutt
Summary: A collection of a hundred short stories featuring Rivalshipping.Each story is inspired by a single one word prompt chosen with a random word generator and all stories are unrelated so you can pretty much jump in at any chapter.





	A Hundred Tales of Rivalshipping

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this for I don't know how long and it's finally here, the beginning of a challenge that'll probably take me a good couple of years to complete...and that's me being generous. Anyway, each story is unrelated so can be read individually and before each one I'm going to write up a short synopsis of what the fic is about so you can skip it if you want. Enjoy!
> 
> Summary: While out to lunch at Burger World with Mokuba, Kaiba runs into his little brother's new teacher, a decked out in punk attire man by the name of Yugi Muto.

Being the CEO of one of the largest companies in Japan wasn’t exactly easy but Kaiba still tried his best to set away a couple of hours every week for family time. This week Mokuba had decided they’d go to some fast food place known as Burger World and, while Kaiba was definitely out of his element, he couldn’t help the way the corner of his lips twitched up into a subtle smile as his little brother sat across from from in their shared booth, devouring his burger with gusto and chatting away about his week at school.

Kaiba grabbed for a napkin to hand to him as sauce dribbled down his chin, only to be ignored as Mokuba looked behind him, eyes lighting up as he said, “Oh, hey, it’s Mr Muto.”

Muto? That was the name of the new history teacher that had transferred to Mokuba’s school just a couple of months ago. Kaiba hadn’t yet met the man but Mokuba made sure his big bro was up to date with every little detail of his every day life so he knew of him at least. Interested in what this new teacher looked like, Kaiba turned around but the only person he saw him was some guy talking to a waitress with multicoloured hair stick that stuckout in ways that didn’t seem natural but, looking the man up and down, he found the clothes matched his hair. Ripped jeans, an old, faded shirt with a picture of the Dark Magician plastered on the front, large black boots, a chain for a bracelet adorning his right wrist and...was that a dog collar? 

He marvelled at how someone could leave the house looking like that when Mokuba said, “Wow, Mr Muto likes Duel Monsters too? That’s so awesome!”

Of course it would be the shirt he’d pay the most attention to. Wait. Mr Muto? No. No way. That punk wannabe was his teacher? Kaiba paid a fortune to send his little brother to the best private high school in their country and this was the kind of person they had teaching its students? But before Kaiba really got the chance to comment on the man’s attire, Mokuba was waving his arms and calling him over. 

Muto looked over at them, instantly breaking out into a smile when he saw Mokuba. He quickly said something to the waitress before proceeding to make his way to their table. Kaiba wasn’t exactly thrilled about someone moving in on his personal time with his little brother but hopefully he could get away with giving a few token pleasantries and he’d leave them alone.

“Hey, Mokuba, it’s good to see you,” Muto said, a large smile taking over his face. He then turned to Kaiba and added, “And you must be Seto. Mokuba talks about you all the time so it’s nice to finally meet you.”

“And Mokuba’s mentioned you, Mr Muto. Once or twice,” Kaiba said, narrowing his eyes.

Either oblivious to the insult or just not caring, Yugi gave him a laugh that, for whatever reason, sent a pleasing shiver down his spine. “Please, just call me Yugi. No need for Mister here.”

“And you can call me Kaiba.” 

Mokuba sent his brother a look at his less than welcoming comment but Yugi didn’t seem to mind, instead continuing to smile in a way that was positively blinding.

“Do you come here a lot, Mr Muto?” Mokuba asked, trying his best to stray from any possible tension building, a skill he developed from years of his brother’s lack of tact.

“Yup!” Yugi answered, holding up a take-away bag. “Just grabbing some lunch inbetween marking mounds and mounds of tests.”

Mokuba’s eyes lit up at this. “Did you finish the ones we did on Friday?”

Yugi chuckled and there was that shiver again. “You’ll just have to wait until Monday to find out, won’t you?” He then turned to Kaiba and added, “But I have no doubt he’ll get top marks. I haven’t been at the school for very long but I can already tell your brother is going to be one of my top students.”

“Of course. I raised him so I wouldn’t expect anything less,” Kaiba said while Mokuba gave a proud smirk.

With a sad smile, Yugi said, “Yes, I’d heard you raised Mokuba by yourself after your father died. I can’t imagine that would have been easy.” 

Being who they were, their backstory wasn’t exactly a secret. Any quick google search would tell you Mokuba and Seto Kaiba were the adopted sons of one Gozaburo who committed suicide, leaving the eldest to run his business and look after his brother. Therefore, Kaiba was used to people giving them fake caring looks and hollow sympathies but the look in his eyes and the way Yugi’s brow furrowed actually seemed genuine. He really did feel bad for them. And this raised a big problem for Kaiba. He hated being pitied. 

Kaiba was getting ready to tell him off when Yugi said, “Well, I shouldn’t bother you two anymore than I already have. I’ll see you Monday, Mokuba.” Yugi gave them a little wave and as he was leaving, added, “And it was nice meeting you, Kaiba!”

Kaiba watched every step he took as he left and, even when he’d exited the building entirely, he still found himself staring at the door he walked out of, until Mokuba finally pulled him out of his fixation with a cough followed by a smirk and a laugh when Kaiba turned his attention back to him.

“So, what you think of him?” Mokuba asked, still smirking in a way that Kaiba knew meant he was up to something.

“I don’t like the way he acted when he brought up Gozaburo.”

Mokuba rolled his eyes. “Oh no, he’s a kind person that actually gives a shit about people. How awful. But, seriously, what else do you think of him?”

“He dresses inappropriately for a teacher.”

“Oh, yeah? With the way you kept on staring at his arse when you left, I figured you liked his wardrobe.”

Kaiba choked on his own spit and then sat there wide-eyed, trying his best not to have his jaw hit the floor.

“Come on, Seto, I know when you have the hots for someone,” Mokuba laughed, “and you’ve got it bad for him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kaiba said, leaving back in his chair and folding his arms.

“Okay, play dumb, but I know what you’re really like. You’ll obsess over the guy for weeks, make dumb excuses to see him, but when you do see him again you’ll act like a dick only to obsess over him again when he leaves...wash, rinse, repeat. It’s kind of easy to see why you’ve never had a real relationship with someone.”

“Relationships are pointless,” Kaiba said, waving a hand at him.

“You know, you’re not actually denying your crazy stalker tendencies.”

“...just shut up and finish your lunch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think my first story would be an AU but this is all I could think of with the prompt I was given. A prompt that I totally didn't have to look up the meaning for. And I should point out that I'll be adding tags as I go along because at this point I have no idea what most of the stories are going to entail. Hell, I've only plotted the first five.


End file.
